Lilliel
Lilliel '(リリエル, ''Ririeru), the '''Executor (執行者, Shokkousha), also often refered to by her nickname 'Lil '(リル, Riru), is the sole surviving Angel created by Nerose Satanel. Originally one of four Seraphim, the highest rank of Angel, together with her sisters Uriel, Michael, and Raphael, Lilliel, known then as 'Gabriel '(ガブリエル, Gaburieru), served Satanael and were created as part of Project Paradise Lost. Later, Satanael would seek to use her as his Eve, the mother of all people repopulating his true Zoar. Paradise Lost Gabriel initially did not differ in the slightest from her sisters. Everything was decided by Satanael, whom she obeyed without question. And like her fellow Angels, she was created by Satanael in an attempt to create a being without the Original Sin that humanity was cursed with. However, because she, like all other Angels, did not display any semblance of free will, Satanael deemed them as failures. Following this, she and the rest of the Angels were used as living weapons by Old Sodom in an attempt at world domination (though still ultimately loyal only to Satanael himself) while Satanael hatched his plan to seize the Throne from God. To that end, Satanael sought to destroy Sodom using the Angels, using the massacre to ascend to Keter. Shortly before Satanael hatched his plan, Lilliel was assigned to act as the companion of Lot, who had recently become the host of Nacht, as she possessed the unique ability to cleanse built up Sin. The two were nearly inseparable, and though Lilliel thought Lot, who was poor at expressing his feelings, hated her, they ultimately fell in love. When Satanael later ordered the Angels to destroy Sodom, Lilliel was charged with using the unique arte "Netsiv Melakh" - the weapon that was meant to level Sodom completely, cleansing it of its built-up Sin, as Nacht, Beelzebub and Astaroth slaughtered her and her kin. Things did not go as planned, however. Lot, who had yet to be completely subsumed by Nacht, rather than kill her, released a massive amount of Sin that plunged the ghetto of Judecca within Old Sodom into the Abyss, simultaneously sealing Lilliel, with her budding free will, in a massive slab of crystal. She would remain sealed for the following three thousand years. At the end of this period, Lyle, who had woken from his own slumber roughly twenty years prior, disrupted Lilliel's seal during a confrontation with an agent of the Infinite Viper, the gang ruling the Isolated City. Initially believing Lilliel to be an android, Lyle attempted to sell her to Carmine, but was informed that she is an organic being, and that he should bring Lilliel along as an assistant when digging up relics of Old Sodom. Following their first dig, Lilliel and Lyle returned to Ennis' bar, and though Ennis was wary of Lilliel initially, due to how close she was with Lyle, the two quickly became friends, though their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of Judas Strife, who engaged Lyle in combat. Lilliel would later intervene in their battle, gravely wounding both, having reverted to her "original" robotic self temporarily. After Lyle regained consciousness, she would later go on to meet him in the M District where he was convalescing, confessing her love to Lyle as a person of her own, but would be rejected due to the latter's belief in his incompatibility with her. Dejected, Lilliel fled to Ennis who attempted to extract the reason for Lyle's rejection, but ultimately, believing herself to be useless, left on her own. Wandering around D4 late at night, she came across Judas, who recommended that she descend to the bottom of the M District to free herself of the feelings swirling around in her chest. She would do so, and be found later by Lyle, who had descended initially at Nacht's urging, but due to her mental state, did not recognize him. The song she sang, one of blessings and happiness, was anathema to a being infused with Sin like Lyle, and simultaneously reanimated the corpse of several angels of the fifth through seventh ranks, which Lyle promptly destroyed using the Megiddo of Belial. Terrified of the prospect of death at an unknown person, Lilliel attempted to call upon Netsiv Melakh to destroy Nacht, but aborted her arte mere moments before completion, noticing Lyle's presence for the first time. As Lyle had just regained control of himself from Nacht, he would this time offer to bring Lilliel outside, which she tearfully accepts. Some time later, Lilliel and Lyle would launch an assault against the Infinite Viper in an attempt to seize the gate control mechanism from them. Separated, Lilliel would find herself attacked by the forces of Dezard Grave, the self-styled Puppeteer of the Isolated City, which she would easily slaughter before dispatching Dezard herself. This would mark the collapse of the Infinite Viper, as only the false Tyrant, Azlan Weishaupt, would survive the night. Despite collapsing the gang controlling the Isolated City, however, neither Lilliel nor Lyle obtained the control mechanism for the Gate. Lilliel later became the target of a recapture mission from Zoar, orchestrated by Satanael, in which Astaroth, Know Christ, and Judas Strife would be dispatched to separate her from Lyle and incapacitate her for recovery. Judas and Know would engage Lyle, while Astaroth pursued and would disable Lilliel, reverting her back to her robotic state. Though Ast was successful in her mission, Know and Judas, acting as the host of Beelzebub, were less than successful in disposing of Lyle, and Lilliel would awaken and invoke Netsiv Melakh for real as both Nacht and Beelzebub unleashed their ultimate techniques. Though both Judas and Lyle survived, the outer districts of the Isolated City were annihilated and the M District was cleansed. In the aftermath, she would be brought back to Zoar. Lyle would then later break into Pandemonium, where she was being held, in an attempt to save her, but Lilliel, having regained her memories, would beg Lyle to kill her and allow Satanael's plan to proceed as originally planned, but Lyle refuses and confesses his love for her. The two share a tender moment, which is interrupted by Satanael, whom Lyle engages in combat. During their battle, Astaroth arrives, to whom Lilliel reveals the truth about her role, in exchange for asking Astaroth for a promise. Astaroth agrees as the battle between Lyle and Satanael reaches its conclusion, ending in a draw. As Astaroth goes to Satanael, Lilliel goes to Lyle, and the two promise to meet again in Zoar as the world reconstructs with Satanael as its God. Lilliel, in this world a movie star, meets Lyle in this world looking for a bodyguard to show her around, and bursts into tears having realized the connection that the two shared as Ast and Satanael gaze down at their Paradise from a nearby rooftop. Category:Paradise Lost Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Heroines